It is well known in the art of chimney cleaning to suspend a cleaning apparatus in a chimney flue and move the apparatus therethrough in attempts to remove the debris and soot buildup from the inner flue surface. One example of a typical chimney cleaning apparatus is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,837,931 to Walborhl, issued Dec. 22, 1931. The Walborhl patent discloses a chimney apparatus assembly including an eye 7 connected to a weight 15 by a length of chain 17. Slideable along the chain 17, between the eye 7 and the weight 15, is disposed a tubular body 3 supporting a plurality of radially extending wire bristles By repeatedly raising and dropping the chimney cleaning apparatus, the bristles 1 are "hammered" through the chimney flue.
The prior art chimney cleaning apparatus are deficient in that they incorporate yieldable bristles to scrape against the chimney flue for removing the debris. When large debris or particularly "gummy" soot buildup is encountered, the prior art chimney cleaning apparatus bristles deflect around the obstruction and thus do not completely clean the inside of the chimney flue. This is particularly dangerous with the ever present threat of a chimney fire.